johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai Warriors 4
Summary Samurai Warriors 4 is the continuation of the long running Hack N' Slash game based on the Dynasty Warriors series of games. Story It's Japan during the Sengoku Period, violence is everywhere and nobody trusts anything. The Sanada Brothers (Yukimura and Nobuyuki) are considered some of the best samurai in Japanese history, they win many battles for their clan and their master. But what they'll soon realize that their bond will be tested throughout their country's warring period. It also is about Japan's greatest Warlords that will someday end this period of violence. Game Modes Story Mode Play each faction's story and follow them as they make their mark in Japanese history. Free Mode Play any battle with any character you have unlocked in this mode. Dojo Create your own character as well as test your skills and even forge and improve weapons and even level up your characters in this mode. Johnny's Review General Thoughts As being a nut for Japanese history and the ease of play with Hack N' Slash games. I had some interest in playing this game. Graphics The graphics in this game is an excellent mix of life-like and anime. The Character sprites are anime style whereas the Background is a breathtaking Japanese landscape which takes your mind and heart away from the devastation of war which is a part of the game. '''Grade: '''A+ Music The soundtrack (as always in the Samurai Warriors games) are a great mix of techno, rock & roll and old Japanese music which fits in with the battles you encounter in this game very nicely, and they're just a pleasure to just listen to as well. '''Grade: '''A+ Sounds/Voice The sounds of metal clanging, the sounds of footstpes in the mud and even the sounds of those anime-style musou attacks are nothing short of astonishing, it feels like an actual feudal Japanese battle. The voices (like in some other games I played this year) are in Japanese (but there are subtitles that are in English) and they also go with the feudal Japanese setting very well. '''Grade: '''A Gameplay/Controls This is a Hack N' Slash game, so no real expert game skills are required here. Very easy to learn but yet complex to a fault. You basically have to waste through minor enemies and defeat commanding officers to give your side the advantage as well as complete objectives, completing objectives aren't necessary to win, but it will help your side to win the battle. Sometimes, you'll also have to face enemies that will attack you with either a bow and arrow or an Arquebus (a Musket gun from Portugal). Unlike in Samurai Warriors 3 however where you just go through that individual character's own story. Here you go through an entire faction's own story and can also choose and play as 2 characters which can really help you if you need to complete an objective quickly, or to use another character if one is low on health or defeated. After each battle, your characters level up and even given better weapons and even power-ups to use in future battles. You can also upgrade those weapons so you can fight better in battle. The Controls are quite easy to learn as there's a button for quik attacks, a button for strong attacks, though as stated before the controls are complex to a fault, an expert gamer can use the quick and strong attacks in a powerful combo. Though, you could press the wrong button from time to time, but it's hardly a big problem. '''Grade: '''A Replay Value There's a whole truck load of extra content. You can create your own character and build him/her up and give him/her a weapon. You can also unlock other parts of the story by playing all of the faction's own stories, and using different characters will also make them available to play in Free Mode. You can also max out a character's stats once they reach a certain level. '''Grade: '''A+ Final Thoughts Now, some people are not really fond of the Hack N' Slash games because of the repetitve gameplay they have. But, Tecmo Koei are doing a very good job trying to add more ingredients to their game series (especially Samurai Warriors) to keep it fresh, and I have to say that this one is very good and very accurate to the history of Japan thus far. This is definitely not one to be missed. '''Grade: '''A